Gym Time
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Corbin need's to bulk up before the filming of HIgh School Musical 2. His Oh so loving boyfriend Zac offers to tag along. But becomes bored and creates his own form of entertainment that proves disracting to Corbin.


Disclaimer: If I owned them do you really think that if i owned anything except the story that i would be writing.

Summary: Corbin need's to bulk up before the filming of HIgh School Musical 2. His Oh so loving boyfriend Zac offers to tag along. But becomes bored and creates his own form of entertainment that proves disracting to Corbin.

Zac leaned over Corbin, counting off reps as Corbin lifted the weight over his head and back to his chest and watching as he sucked in deep breaths with each press. Sweat trickled down Corbin's forehead, running down his neck and finally slipping beneath the fabric of Corbin's impossibly thin wife beater. Zac licked his lips at the sight, then remembered his surroundings and the task at hand. Zac let his eyes wander around the gym, watching as incredibly huge men and freakishly fit women worked out. The gym always freaked him out a little. He was already a little self conscious about his body. He didn't need to come to the stupid gym to stare at people who were impossibly beautiful and fit and just...ugh. He only came to be with Corbin. And of course staring at him while he worked out was just an added perk of the time he spent with him. He sighed loudly causing Corbin to break out of his zone.

"Am I boring you or something, Babe?" Corbin asked, a teasing glint in his eye and a smirk playing across his chiseled features. Zac smiled at the man below him.

"Nope, everything looks good from here. Really good." Zac said, licking his lips slowly and leering at the body stretched out below him. Corbin smiled widely and a bit arrogantly back at Zac and sat up on the bench. He reached for the towel he had laid by the weights and rubbed at the moisture beading on his neck and chest, and finally his face. He winked at Zac when he noticed him staring openly, mouth slightly ajar at the site before him. Corbin stood, lifting his arms above his head and stretching them out, causing his tank top to ride up a bit and exposing the skin under his belly button. Corbin laughed at the loud gulp that could be heard coming from Zac.

"Come on, Zac. We're almost done here." Corbin called over his shoulder, winking again. Corbin walked to another weight machine and Zac followed. He didn't know what the hell the machine was called, but it was the one where the person sat on a bench, straddling the apparatus, and reaching behind them to pull a bar down behind their back. It worked the triceps or something like that. He didn't give a shit what it was supposed to do. He had to stand behind Corbin, watching as the sweat rolled down the muscles pulled tight as he pulled the weight up and then dropped it back down. Up. And down. Up. And down. Zac had a slight fixation with backs. Especially Corbin's. It was just so...sculpted and beautiful and smooth and completely lickable. Suddenly, Zac was aware of a very large problem making its self known. He groaned softly to himself. Fuck. Just great, he thought to himself. Suddenly, he smiled wickedly and used the problem to his advantage. He took a step closer to Corbin's back, sidling up to his back. Almost touching it. Then, he leaned into it, rubbing his hard cock against Corbin's lower back. Corbin yelped, letting go of the bar and watching as the weights flew back down, slamming against the rest below them and creating a huge amount of noise. People stopped working out to peer at the two men. Corbin smiled sheepishly before turning around and glaring at Zac.

"The fuck, Zac?!" Corbin hissed. Zac responded by simply pretending to pick up the towel below the bench and rubbing himself against Corbin's back again. Corbin moaned softly, suddenly forgetting his anger as his own cock jerked in his shorts. Zac grinned at Corbin, sliding ever so slowly back down the length of Corbin's back to set the water bottle down and grab the towel. He watched with amusement as Corbin's eyes clouded over with desire and laughed loudly when Corbin stood from the bench with an almost inhuman burst of speed. He grabbed Zac 's hand and practically drug him out of the gym and toward Corbin's Escalade. He yelped in surprise when Corbin glanced quickly around to check for any photographers or other gym members and then slammed Zac against the brick wall of the building down the side of the alley, covering his lips with his own and sucking Zac s tongue into his mouth. Zac moaned against Corbin's mouth, his own tongue dipping into Corbin's mouth and tasting. Zac rolled his hips against Corbin's, their erections rubbing deliciously together through the fabric of their shorts. Corbin broke away from the kiss, moaning loudly at the sensations. He opened his eyes, meeting Zac 's own heavy lidded ones with his own.

They broke apart, each adjusting themselves quickly and practically ran to the Escalade, Zac jumping in as Corbin was already putting it into drive. Zac took advantage of the darkly tinted windows, leaning over the console and licking a nasty line from behind Corbin's ear to his neck and finally nipped and sucked at the sensitive hollow of his collar bone.

"Zac...oh god...uh...I don't think this is such a good idea...JESUS! I ya know...I gotta drive and this can't be safe and...mmmmmm." Corbin tried not to close his eyes against the feelings Zac 's tongue on his lower stomach caused.Zac growled against Corbin's stomach, dipping a hand under Corbin's shorts and into his underwear, teasing the hair underneath. Corbin jerked when Zac's hand brushed against the top of his cock. He was too far gone to make Zac stop now. Zac reached further into Corbin's shorts, grasping his length, and leaned up to suck at the spot behind Corbin's ear that made him crazy. Corbin pushed the gas pedal to the floor, speeding toward their home in the Hills. Almost there.

Still sucking at the spot, Zac began to slowly jerk Corbin off. He stroked up and down his length, bending down every so often to softly mouth the top.

"So pretty." Zac purred, licking from base to head.

"Stop being such a fucking tease." he hissed at Zac. "FUCK! Right there...oh GOD." slurring as Zac kissed up his shaft. Corbin moaned. Zac smiled up at Corbin, looking at him as he took Corbin into his mouth completely. Corbin screamed, veering sharply off the road, and then back on, causing several cars to honk and flip them off. Corbin pumped his hips in and out of Zac 's mouth, trying to breath evenly and get them home in one piece. Corbin's tires squealed around the corner of their block, and screeched into the driveway of the house Corbin had supposedly just bought for himself. He slammed the SUV into park, jerking the door open and pulling Zac's mouth up to his. His tongue delved into Zac 's mouth, relishing the heat and pressure of the kiss. Zac crawled over Corbin, straddling him, rolling his hips and grinding their erections together. They continued kissing, tongues twisting together in a slick, erotic dance until Zac was rocking unconsciously against Corbin's hips, trying to get himself off and gone. Corbin pulled away from the kiss, leaning down to Zac 's neck and licking the big vein in his neck.

"No...not here. Upstairs. Come on." Corbin whispered against his neck. He grabbed Zac 's hand, pulling him from the car and up to the steps. Corbin turned the key and threw the door open as Zac lunged at him, sending them both tumbling into the entry way. Zac pushed Corbin against the wall, sucking at his collar bone until the blood rushed to that spot, leaving a mark. Corbin ran his hand threw Zac 's chestnut waves, bucking his hips helplessly against Zac 's own.

Zac gripped at Corbin's tank top, ripping it over his head, and bowing his head to suck and lick at Corbin's nipples. Corbin whimpered when Zac took a nub into his mouth, nipping at it, then pulling away slightly to blow on the wet spot. Corbin snapped his head up, suddenly focused on getting Zac naked. As fast as humanly possible. He quickly turned them around, pushing Zac against the wall, and dropping to his knees. He yanked at Zac 's gym shorts, thanking God for elastic shorts without zippers. Zac 's cock sprang free, Corbin firmly grabbing it and wasting no time inhaling it. Zac squealed, trying not to buck against Corbin's mouth and gag him. Corbin sucked and nipped at the head, smiling and winking up at Zac as he mumbled incoherent words before getting out "cocktease." He pulled back, taking a breath, and swallowing the entire length into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and Zac let loose an almost inhuman scream. Corbin could feel the cock tightening in his mouth, the balls pulling up close to Zac 's body.

And he let it slip from his mouth, much to Zac 's dismay.

"Corbin. Motherfucker. Put...back. So close." Zac was mumbling his eyes closed tightly against the pleasure pain of being so close.

"Ohhhhh. Here. Come on, baby." Corbin had pulled his shorts down, his cock red and tearing. Zac looked down, watching as Corbin began licking his hand. He pushed it away, still staring before he began to lick his own hand and bring it down, slowly slipping it up and down Corbin's shaft. Corbin groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, his hips thrusting against the warm, wet hand. Zac tugged a bit harder, rolling the balls back and forth. Corbin's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"FUCK. NOW." He growled as he brought Zac 's leg's around his waist, pushing against the wall to support him. Zac brought his hands around Corbin's neck, his head thrown back against the wall, but his eyes remaining opened and focused on Corbin. Corbin lined himself up, pushing into Zac with a low mumble of unintelligible words slurred together.

"Fuck, baby. So...so good." Corbin panted, thrusting and fucking Zac against the wall. Zac's eyes were still open, his mouth pulled tight into a little "o" as Corbin hit his spot again and again.

"Corbin. Fuck. Soon. I'm going to." Zac howled as he came, throwing himself against Corbin and burying his head in the crook of his neck mumbling "fuckfuckfuckfuck." Corbin came as Zac licked at the hickie he had made earlier. The stood clinging to each other, covered in sweat and panting.

Zac was almost asleep as Corbin slipped his hands beneath Zac, pulling him closer and carrying him into the living room and lying down on the couch. He grabbed the blanket, pulling it over the two of them, and rubbed his hands up and down Zac's back a few times before drifting off himself. But not before he heard a soft voice whisper "You should work out more often."

Corbin smiled against Zac's neck and fell asleep.


End file.
